This invention relates to electronic devices used with a keypad to perform various functions. More specifically, the invention involves an electronic device that can perform dictionary, calculator, clock, scheduling and alarm functions and be used as a bookmark.
The act of reading a book has long been accompanied by the desire for access to a dictionary. However, paper bound dictionaries are often unsatisfactory for the task. Due to the weight and size of a dictionary, the inconvenience of keeping the dictionary with reading material, and the length of time associated with locating particular words in the dictionary, readers have often avoided their use.
Electronic dictionaries have attempted to overcome these problems. One such device is taught in the patent to McDowell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,054. McDowell shows a thin electronic device capable of being placed in a book for use during reading. The device can be used to search for words using an incorporated dictionary program. Words are entered using keys attached to the device.
Unfortunately, this prior art device is lacking in several respects. While the device is intended to be a thin bookmark, the device uses keys that are raised above the device surface. Moreover, due to the generally uniform thickness of the device, there is no way to ensure that the display screen will remain visible when the device is marking a place within a closed book. Rather, the device can easily slide to be hidden within the pages of the book or even slide out of the book entirely.
In view of prior art deficiencies, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic bookmark dictionary with a display screen that will remain visible while it marks a place in a book.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic bookmark with increased functionality.
A still further objective is to provide a keypad for an electronic bookmark that is both compact and easy to use while maintaining the necessary keys for use with the increased functionality of the device.
Additional objectives will be apparent from the description of the invention as contained herein.
In its broadest aspects, the present invention presents an improved electronic bookmark dictionary. The device utilizes a thin keypad with keys that are incorporated onto the surface of the keypad. The device has a display housing with a display screen as well. The display housing also encloses the circuitry used to control the functionality of the device and a power supply. The relative sizes and the manner in which the keypad and display are joined results in a ledge. The ledge allows the display housing to remain on the top edge of a book when the keypad is used to mark a place.
The electronic bookmark device has several functions. The device can serve as a dictionary for searching for the definitions of words that are entered at the keypad. The device also serves as a calculator and clock. The device may also be used as a scheduler/alarm to store reminders or appointments. Finally, the device also incorporates a help function to provide assistance with the use of the device itself.
To meet the requisites of this increased functionality and the minimal size necessary for a bookmark, the device utilizes a keypad with several types of keys with some keys serving dual purposes. The keypad has an array of function keys relating to the different functions of the device. The keypad also incorporates a set of alphanumeric keys, cursor or search keys and several auxiliary keys. In the preferred embodiment, each of these sets of keys are conveniently arranged on a keypad with an approximate 3.0 inch width by 3.75 inch height. The keypad also has a thickness no greater than a credit card.